Implantable Medical Devices (IMDs) have been designed or proposed to treat various conditions. For example, some IMDs are designed to treat cardiac conditions and perform functions such as pacing, cardioversion and defibrillation. Some IMDs deliver neural stimulation. By way of example and not limitation, neural stimulation has been proposed as a therapy for respiratory problems such as sleep disordered breathing, blood pressure control such as to treat hypertension, cardiac rhythm management, myocardial infarction and ischemia, heart failure (HF), epilepsy, depression, pain, migraines, eating disorders, obesity, inflammatory diseases, and movement disorders.